


Sweet Goodbyes

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don say goodbye to Billy at the end of their trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Goodbyes

Billy was in the shower, leaving the Eppes brothers alone for a few minutes. Two people could maybe squeeze into that shower but three? Not a chance.  
  
"I don't want to leave," Charlie said softly.  
  
"I know, buddy," Don said, curling around Charlie on Coop's bed and kissing his temple. The last three days had been mind-blowing, their relationship with Coop meeting new levels of intensity and intimacy, and now he was finding it hard to consciously let that go again. They'd hardly left the bed much less put on clothes. "I don't want to leave either."  
  
"Then you're gonna have to find jobs or something because you can't spend all your time here," Coop quipped, grinning and running a towel through his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom, moving to join them on the bed. He kissed first Charlie and then Don. "Shower's free."  
  
Charlie thought about continuing the joke but couldn't quite do it. The idea of leaving was too fresh, too painful. "No plotting while I'm in the shower," Charlie said severely before giving both men a quick kiss. Don always got the last, coldest shower. If he wanted to play martyr, who was Charlie to argue. Especially if that meant that he got a hot shower.  
  
"Aww..." Don mock pouted. "You might wanna make that shower quick then, brother. Or Coop and I are going to have to find other ways to amuse ourselves," he called after him. The slamming of the bathroom door was the only response.  
  
Smirking, Billy pulled Don close, snuggling against each other comfortably. "Truthfully, it's been great having you guys here. I do wish you could stay longer."  
  
"You could always--"  
  
"Don't, Don. Don't start. You know I can't," Billy said mildly, kissing him again.  
  
Don sighed. "I know. I just keep hoping some day you'll change your mind, come live near us." He dropped the subject though, choosing to keep their remaining time together as light as possible. His fingers toyed with Billy's hair and trailed along his throat.  
  
Billy leaned into the touch and claimed another languid kiss. They had time. They both knew that Charlie would probably take a little longer in the shower today, give them some time alone to do or say whatever needed to be done or said.   
  
They wouldn't actually do anything but kiss, not with Charlie out of the room. Still, it was a sweet gesture.  
  
"Hair's getting long," Don commented, running his fingers through it, enjoying the damp feel of it. He trailed wet fingers down his jaw as he tipped his head back, making him shiver. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, letting their hands caress now familiar skin, memorizing each detail for later, when they'd parted.  
  
Billy broke the kiss with a smile as he felt weight added to the bed behind him, wet hair on his skin, and Charlie's lips on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss Charlie, who now tasted like toothpaste.   
  
Charlie stroked his back and moved to kiss Don. "Shower's free." Don gave both men a kiss before heading for the shower.  
  
Billy turned to face Charlie, who immediately snuggled against him, wrapping arms and legs around him. "Gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Charlie," Billy said solemnly. "I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise." He stroked Charlie's wet curls, kissing his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks before finally tipping his head back and kissing his lips. "You--it's--" he struggled to find the words. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he murmured softly, caressing Billy's cheek with one hand. He held on to Billy tightly, not wanting to think about how soon he'd have to let go.  
  
Don quietly stood in the open bathroom door, watching Charlie and Billy entwined together on the bed. For a moment, his old possessiveness flared to see Charlie so obviously clinging to the other man, but he relaxed a little, knowing he'd just been doing the same thing. Besides, they were so beautiful and sweet together, it was next to impossible to feel anything besides love and a healthy dose of lust.   
  
Still, he tossed the towel into the corner and walked over to the bed, laying down behind Charlie and wrapping his arms around him tightly, extracting him from his death-grip on Billy. He kissed his neck, his hands caressing his nipples. _Mine_ , Don thought to himself, knowing Charlie would feel it in the way he was holding him, sparing Billy having to actually hear it.  
  
Charlie relaxed into Don's embrace. _Yours_. He turned his head to kiss Don and simultaneously reached forward so he could touch Billy. He ran a hand along Billy's leg, gasping when Don tweaked a nipple.  
  
Billy fought against the instinct to close his eyes in pleasure, wanting to see everything Don was doing to Charlie, memorize every detail of how they looked, how they sounded together. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to varied places on Charlie's skin. "I love the way you make him sound," he murmured to Don, voice low and husky. "The way he responds to your touch. The way you look at him. The way he wants you so badly his body seems to melt into yours. Can't get enough of it."  
  
"Me either," Don confessed softly. He placed a kiss on Charlie's shoulder before leaning over his brother to give Cooper a gentle kiss. "Love how responsive he is."  
  
Cooper drew the pair closer, working a knee between Charlie's legs, squashing him against his chest so every movement of Don's hand brushed his skin as well. He kissed Charlie deeply, letting a little more heat bleed into it than their previous tender touches. He knew this would be their last opportunity before Don and Charlie had to head back and he wanted to take his time, linger with them as much as he could. Soft sounds of pleasure worked out of his throat as Charlie's hand found his hip and Don's mouth found his bicep.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't Billy be the one in the middle?" Charlie asked.  
  
Don stopped for a second, considering that. "We can do that, if that's what you want," he murmured, kissing Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"But I know how much you love being between us," Billy countered. "How much you love being the object of our desire," he purred. "But honestly, I could get what I needed just watching you and Don together. That's what I crave, what I've always craved, above all else."  
  
Don lifted his head and quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Okay, _mostly_ get what I need," he clarified.  
  
Charlie laughed and ran a hand along Cooper's leg. "Well, if you really don't mind..." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss that started off tender but quickly became searing.  
  
Moaning slightly, Billy devoured the hot little mouth, letting the heat suffuse itself through his limbs, his fingers starting to move restlessly on his skin. It never failed to amaze him how quickly desire turned into naked want when he was with them. "I really don't," he confirmed, breaking the kiss only to turn Charlie gently toward his brother.  
  
"Hi," Don said tenderly, trailing a thumb over Charlie's kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Hi," Charlie replied softly. He licked at the pad of Don's thumb and then bit down gently, tasting salt and Don.  
  
He reached back to draw Cooper to him, tugging so that the other's man's arm circled his chest.  
  
Billy rested his head on Charlie's shoulder, just watching for the moment as Don nibbled lightly on Charlie's bottom lip before claiming that mouth as rightfully his. He smirked, secretly loving Don's possessive side. Running his hands through Charlie's hair, Billy bent his head to kiss the nape of his neck, the sensitive spot behind his ear, and where his neck met his shoulder, feeling Charlie push back into his heat.  
  
Charlie made soft sounds of pleasure, loving the solid body behind him and Don's hot mouth in front of him. He let Don plunder his mouth, knowing he was still tasting Billy, wanting to replace that taste with his own.  
  
Don let his hands start to roam along Charlie's skin, wanting to win the first moan for himself before he backed off enough to really let Billy play. His hand slid to the curve of Charlie's hip, his fingers fitting perfectly around the bone, and he ran his thumb over the warm soft skin, moving his head to nibble on Charlie's neck.  
  
Charlie moaned and leaned in for another kiss. Don plundered his mouth again, licking and sucking before carefully turning Charlie to face Billy once more. He gave Billy a shy smile and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
Over Charlie's shoulder, he caught Don's eye and smirked, catching on to what he was doing. He nibbled lightly on Charlie's collarbone, moving his mouth to tease a nipple into hardness as his hands roamed, settling at last on his ass and kneading the firm flesh. After winning a moan of his very own, he kissed Charlie again before turning him gently back to Don.  
  
Charlie moaned, gladly going from Don to Billy, from pleasure to pleasure. He wrapped an arm around Don and kissed him, then kissed his collarbone and nipped at his shoulder. He reached back for Billy's hand, placing it on Don's leg.  
  
"God Charlie," Don gasped, shifting to get as close as he could, allowing as much contact with his brother's body and as much access for Billy as he wanted. Billy's hand caressed his thigh, blunt fingernails lightly scratching the sensitive skin and making him shiver, all without ever lifting his head from Charlie's skin. How he managed to do that, split his attention so effortlessly, Don had yet to figure out. His own hand found Billy's side, playing along his ribs, waiting for the groan and the soft exhalation of his name he knew was coming before directing his attention to Charlie. "Tell us what you want to do, Charlie. What's your heart's desire?"  
  
Billy couldn't help the shiver running through him at Don's voice, dripping with lust and promise.  
  
Charlie hesitated, not sure how to ask for what he wanted. What he really wanted was something more than fucking, something more intimate, more tender. But he hadn't discussed it with Don and he didn't know how either man would react.  
  
He was aware both men were waiting for an answer so he finally said, "No toys, okay?" His voice was soft, almost uncertain.  
  
"Okay," Don replied, tipping Charlie's chin up to meet his eyes. "Hey buddy, is there something we need to talk about?"  
  
"No," Charlie assured him. "I just--I want slow, tender. Don't want anything between us, any barriers. I mean, if that's okay?"  
  
Don looked at Charlie closely, reading his eyes and nodding at what he found. "Tender," he repeated, leaning over to kiss Charlie again, grabbing Cooper's hand and placing it over Charlie's heart.   
  
Touched, Billy said nothing, just resumed kissing Charlie's neck, hands caressing his chest, occasionally claiming his mouth when it wasn't occupied with Don, and watching as Don slowly, incrementally, worked his way down Charlie's body, hitting all those places he knew would get him a whimper or a moan.  
  
Charlie gave a soft moan and let his hands caress Don's skin, relearning familiar trails and textures while he turned his head to kiss Billy. He was grateful Don hadn't objected, that he knew him well enough to know when he couldn't figure out how to ask for what he wanted.   
  
"This okay?" he whispered to Billy.  
  
"More than okay," Billy whispered back, kissing Charlie languidly, his hands teasing at a nipple. "Definitely more than okay." He broke off what he was doing with Charlie, just for a moment, to lean over and caress Don's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
Don lifted his head and smiled at his former partner, eyes warm and caring. He leaned in for a kiss and grinned when Cooper eagerly met him over Charlie's body. When they returned to Charlie, they both possessed a little more heat, a little more need.   
  
Billy let his teeth graze Charlie's skin, drawing an ear lobe between his teeth and nipping lightly, enjoying the feel of Charlie's head against his shoulder as he started to abandon himself to the pleasure he was feeling. Don's hands never ceased their touching, their teasing as he nuzzled against Charlie's skin, at last drawing the tip of his cock between his lips and sucking lightly.  
  
Charlie gasped and moaned, fighting not to buck into that delicious wet heat. Somehow Don and Billy managed to maneuver him so that he was sitting in the V of Billy's spread legs, Don lightly sucking while Billy caressed his chest.  
  
"God Don," he said, warm breath ghosting along Charlie's skin, "do you have any idea how hot that is?"  
  
Don lifted his head, followed by the rest of his body, to kiss Billy thoroughly, letting him taste Charlie on his tongue. "Why don't you tell me?" he murmured against his lips.   
  
"You're absolutely sinful," Billy supplied as Don returned to his task. "Those pink lips of yours wet and shining. Your eyes, nearly black, and god your hands..." he trailed off as one of Don's hands caressed his leg. "You're just not fair." Extracting himself gently, Billy laid Charlie against the pillows, kissing him deeply before moving to the foot of the bed. He kissed his way down Don's back, giving equal attention to every vertebra, loving the soft quiver of muscles under his hand. Nudging and pushing, he managed to create enough room for him to crawl under the arch of Don's body, licking delicately at the head of his cock.  
  
Charlie moaned when Don's breath hitched and lifted his head to see what was happening. He was mesmerized by the tenderness Billy showed as he kissed his way down Don's back. And then Billy shifted and -- oh God -- he could feel Don's pleasure as his brother's body tensed slightly. Yes. This was _exactly_ the kind of thing he'd had in mind.  
  
Don lifted his eyes to find Charlie watching him and he smiled around his cock. Slowly, more deliberately than he really felt capable of, he slid his mouth down, letting his tongue trace every ridge and vein, mapping him in ways he hadn't since they'd started this so many months ago. He let himself get lost in the feel of Charlie's body above his and Coop's mouth below, the dual sensations quickly melting his brain. He registered Billy's fingers teasing the soft skin behind his balls only in the way his hips jerked and he gasped around Charlie's cock.  
  
"God," Charlie whimpered. Don was absolutely going to kill him. He had to find something else to focus on or this was all going to end much too quickly. "Billy," he managed. "Billy, c'mere and let me take care of you."  
  
Billy's eyes flew open at the softly commanding yet somehow still pleading tone of Charlie's voice. Smirking slightly, he sucked hard one last time on Don's cock before sliding out from under him. He kissed his shoulder and back again before crawling slowly up the bed, eyes locked on Charlie. He curled against the pillows, hips canted outward in blatant invitation. He ran his hand through Charlie's hair. "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Maybe," he said, drawing the word out and letting his eyes fall half closed in pleasure. He licked at Billy's cock, swirling his tongue two, three times before swallowing him.   
  
He whimpered as Don redoubled his efforts, mind torn between two points of pleasure.  
  
"God," Billy groaned, totally caught off-guard by the slight aggression. He threaded a gentle hand into Charlie's hair, petting him lightly but making no move toward directing him or urging him on faster. Instead, he turned his head to watch as Don sucked more earnestly on Charlie's cock, nearly able to feel each slide of his mouth, each swipe of his tongue echoed in the movements on his own cock.   
  
Again, Don looked up from what he was doing to see Billy with his eyes closed, riding the perfect bliss of Charlie's mouth around him. He sucked a little harder, hopelessly turned on by what once would have made him totally insane with jealousy. Part of him wanted Billy's mouth to return, but he'd never ask for that, not when Charlie and Billy were clearly having so much fun. He felt the tension start in Charlie's balls, and with one last pull he backed off. Charlie whimpered around Billy's cock, making the other man quiver slightly, but Don soothed him with a kiss to his throat and jaw, sliding up his body to whisper in his ear. "Need you, Charlie."  
  
Charlie shuddered and nodded as best he could with Billy's cock still in his mouth. He wanted to feel Don inside him, wanted to somehow share that pleasure with Billy.  
  
Don stretched across the bed, retrieving the lube from its place on the nightstand table. He slicked his fingers, dropping them between Charlie's legs, and nudging one against his entrance. He knew he could take more, but this was about drawing the pleasure out, trying to keep the ache of knowing they would have to leave soon at bay.  
  
Billy pulled back slowly, wanting to allow Charlie to lose himself in the feel of Don's hands on him. He bent his head, kissing him softly and waiting.  
  
Charlie arched up to kiss Billy again, capturing those lips as Don's finger entered his body. He moaned and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, pulling away from Billy to kiss Don and then moving back again. "Love you both," he whispered.  
  
"Love you," Billy replied, the sentiment echoed by Don. He kissed his way down Charlie's chest to where Don's hand was braced on the bed and proceeded to kiss his way up Don's arm until he could claim his lips as his own. "You," he murmured against Don's lips.  
  
"You, too," he replied, unconsciously returning to the short-hand they'd used together all those years ago. He smiled thinking about it, but then Billy's mouth was on his neck and he was sliding under his arms to tease at a nipple and pillowing his head on Charlie's leg to suck gently on his cock and all he could do was drop his mouth open in silent surrender. He pushed a second finger into Charlie, searching for the spot he knew would make him melt completely, prodding it firmly when he found it.  
  
Charlie whimpered and then cried out as he was suddenly enveloped by pleasure. He was suddenly incoherent, only knowing that he wanted _more_ and "Don" and "Billy" and "more" and "please" fell from his lips like a chant.  
  
Billy swirled his tongue around Don one more time before sliding back up the bed to pillow his head on Charlie's chest. He wanted to watch Don's face as he entered his brother, the way his eyes drooped in pleasure and his mouth opened. His bottom lip was pink and kiss swollen, urging Billy to lean up and claim it again, an urge he gladly gave in to. The three men moaned and whimpered together as Don slowly sheathed himself deep in Charlie's body.   
  
"Charlie," Don moaned, just holding where he was. Billy devoured him with his eyes, needing to remember everything about the way he looked when he was like this. His head whipped to the side, meeting Charlie's eyes, when his hand encircled his cock.  
  
"Want you to share," Charlie whispered. It was hard to focus, to be as careful and gentle as he should be with Billy when Don was busy giving him so much pleasure. But he did want Billy to share, to not just have to wait patiently for he and Don to have their time together.  
  
Billy managed a smile and a nod before his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he let himself go, just feeling. One hand slid up to Don's shoulder, needing to touch him, and his tongue snaked out to encircle a nipple.  
  
Moaning, Don started to move, thrusting long and slow and languid, pulling out almost all the way before sliding slowly back in. He shifted his weight to one arm, joining his hand with his brother's on Coop's skin.  
  
Charlie smiled and linked his fingers with Don so that they could stroke Billy together. He was torn between looking into deep blue eyes and familiar brown ones, wishing he could see them both at once.  
  
"Oh god," Billy moaned wantonly, his hips starting to make small restless movements into their hands. "Don. Charlie." Their names fell from his lips like thick rain drops, breaking in the still air.   
  
Upping the pace a little, Don managed to win long, low moans from both men simultaneously and he shuddered as they traveled through him. A hard ball of need settled in his stomach, but he ignored it in favor of focusing all his attention on the two men under his hands. His stomach brushed Charlie's cock as he moved, the tip leaving a wet trail of precome cooling on his skin.  
  
Charlie pushed up to claim a hot, fierce kiss from his brother, all the while making hungry, needy sounds, the kind he knew could drive Don crazy. "Please," he whispered, not even sure what he was asking for or who he was asking. "Please."  
  
Don sucked hard on Charlie's tongue, their lips brushing as Charlie begged, and he let go, abandoning himself to the pleasure coiling up his spine. He frowned slightly as he tried to figure out how to give Charlie's cock the attention it deserved, but Billy saved him by wriggling a hand between them and stroking him firmly, in time to Don's thrusts.  
  
Charlie's brain melted. He wasn't capable of thinking anymore, just feeling and making inarticulate cries of pleasure. He arched and whimpered, writhed and wriggled to get as much sensation as possible, retaining just enough sense to try to give pleasure to Don and Billy.  
  
Small, short grunts worked out of Don's throat as he pushed into Charlie, the tension starting to pool at his spine. He tightened his grip on Cooper, his fingers helping Charlie to do the same, which prompted Billy to tighten his grip as well. Charlie gasped, pushing into Cooper's hand and clenching around Don, riding through wave after wave of pleasure. A ragged moan and Don was pushing once, twice more into him, jerking as he came.  
  
Charlie followed just after Don, crying out something that might have been "Don" or "Billy" or some combination of the names. The pleasure was intense and it felt like it would never end.  
  
Even through the waves of their own orgasm, the brothers somehow managed to keep their hands tight and steady as they moved along Billy. A half a breath later and he was crying out, arching into their hands, and coming hard enough for the world to go a little blurry at the edges. He didn't bother to suppress the shakes as the aftershocks slammed through him, and dimly, he was aware Don and Charlie were shaking, too.  
  
Charlie was vaguely surprised to wake first. He reached out to gently pet both Don and Billy, taking a moment to study each of them. He kissed Billy's temple and wondered if this would be the last time.  
  
A low indistinct sound worked its way from Billy's throat as he pushed into the soft hands on his skin. His eyes fluttered open, connecting with deep brown eyes, an unmistakable sadness at the corners of them. "Charlie?" he asked, petting his skin. "What is it?"  
  
Don's eyes flew open and he immediately was at Charlie's side, offering soothing kisses. "Buddy? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Charlie said softly. "Just. I don't want to leave." His eyes flicked to Don's face. It was a half-truth. He didn't want to go, but it wasn't only for the obvious reasons. He and Don needed to talk. And soon.   
  
Looking closely at him, Don could tell Charlie wasn't saying everything, and he made a mental note to find out what he was holding back as soon as possible. He wondered to himself if maybe they had finally reached the limit of what was comfortable for them, and a small spike of sadness worked through him, too, to think this might really be the end. "I know, buddy."  
  
Billy looked from one brother to the next, fear and a little panic working through him. Something was up. Something was bothering Charlie but he wouldn't or couldn't say it in front of him. He didn't know what to do or say, so he picked something he hoped would be reassuring. "I've found, in our time away from each other, it helps to know how much I'm loved. Just remember, no matter what, I love you both. Okay?"  
  
Charlie swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and reached out to hold onto Billy tightly. "Love you," he whispered harshly.  
  
Billy wrapped his arms around the smaller man, looking over his shoulder and finding the same vague sadness reflected in Don's eyes. He clung to Charlie, but reached out a hand for Don, drawing him in.   
  
"You," Don grunted, pulling his hand to his lips.  
  
"You," Billy replied. He coughed around the lump in his throat and blinked furiously at the tears threatening to well up in his eyes. There was no way, not in their current state at least, Don and Charlie were going to see him cry. "When--when do you have to leave?"  
  
"Soon," Don said softly, glancing at the clock. Dusk had already started to fall and they had a long-ish drive ahead.  
  
Charlie held on for a long time, his body shaking with the effort not to cry. He didn't want to freak Billy and Don out even more than he already had. At last he made himself let go and pull back. He cupped Billy's chin in one hand and tried to offer a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Charlie," Billy said, pecking him on the lips. "We-we'll see each other soon." He was glad his voice sounded more confident than he really felt, because even he couldn't miss the goodbye that had been in both of their eyes, in the way they had touched. "I guess--I guess you should put on some clothes. The drive back could be a little uncomfortable like that." He tried on a smile, but it felt strained even to him.  
  
Don kissed Billy's hand and moved to Charlie, pulling him to his body and cradling him softly, telling him without saying it, whatever it was, they'd work it out. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes briefly, wrapping his arms around Don's. He gave Don a quick kiss, pulled a change of clothes out of his bag and headed for the bathroom.   
  
He finally let a few of the tears fall as he waited for the water to warm up. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound and made himself stop when he'd dampened the washcloth and had to turn the water off. He cleaned up and got dressed, taking several deep breaths before returning to the bedroom.  
  
"Don," Billy started, turning pain-filled eyes on him. "If-if this is going to be it, you-you have to tell me. Deep down I always knew it would come... but you have to tell me, okay? I couldn't handle not knowing."  
  
"Shh, Billy," Don said, kissing his forehead and cheeks, pulling him close for a second. "I don't know what this is, but I'm going to find out. Okay? It's going to be okay."  
  
"I don't want to lose you again," he murmured into Don's neck, a note of misery in his voice.  
  
Don stroked his hair and held him, not knowing what to say and not able to make him any promises. He kissed the top of his head and grabbed clothes from his own bag, pulling Charlie into a gentle kiss as he made his own way to the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he saw Billy roll to the side and throw on a pair of boxers and a faded t-shirt before facing Charlie again.  
  
Charlie stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to leave like this, with this horrible sadness in all of them. "Billy? You'll--you'll remember what you said, right? About knowing that you're loved?"  
  
"Of course," Billy said, stroking a soft thumb along Charlie's cheek, trying to be reassuring. He couldn't stand the naked pain in those eyes and would give anything to make it go away.   
  
Don stepped out of the bathroom to see Billy caressing his brother's face and he smiled a little, memorizing their silhouette against the window. It wasn't going to be the last time. Not if he could help it. Sighing and shaking his head a little, he picked up his bag from the floor. "Ready to go, buddy?"  
  
Not even close. "Yeah." He cleared his throat and stepped forward to give Billy one last tender kiss. "I love you," he said, voice soft and fierce, willing Billy to believe him. "Always."  
  
"I know," Billy said against his lips. "And I'll always love you back." He stepped up to Don, pulling him into a huge hug and kissing him softly. "Don..."  
  
"I'll see you soon, buddy. Don't forget, you're supposed to come to LA next month."  
  
"It's on the calendar," Billy replied, walking them to the door, handing Charlie his bag. "Don't let this guy drive too fast, okay Charlie? Want you two to get home safe."  
  
"I won't," Charlie said, following Don a couple steps out the door before looking back. "Billy..."  
  
"I'll see you soon," he preempted, nodding at the stairs. He watched as Don and Charlie walked down the stairs before whispering "Goodbye" at their retreating backs. He closed the door and crossed the apartment quickly, stepping out onto the balcony and watching as they walked to Don's car. He lifted a hand at them and received a wave from them both in return, Charlie's eyes lingering on him for a long minute before he got in the car and was gone from sight. He leaned on the railing and watched as they pulled away, staying there until he couldn't see them any more. Sighing, he let the first tears fall as he went back inside, closing the sliding glass door behind him.


End file.
